


Contamination

by CyberpunkDragons



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23784331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberpunkDragons/pseuds/CyberpunkDragons
Summary: Unable to resist, a woman slums it to have casual sex despite the risk of an ongoing pandemic.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 8





	Contamination

There wasn't much to be said for their sense of style. An inelegant and scruffy kind of woman dressed in a red hoodie and black shorts - face covered by a makeshift cloth mask and goggles held together with silver tape.

Normally she was into the high femme, the long flowing hair, dresses and heels, perfume and elegant protective wear. So why did they find them so alluring?

Decon rooms had become so commonplace in the upper-class apartment blocks that the chance they didn’t have one never dawned on her until she was lead into the foyer of an old building. Contaminated, they stripped her bare on the threshold of their two-room apartment and dragged her into the bathroom.

Showers were cramped when shared, but the distance between them was non-existent. Soapy water somehow lathered between their skin, though they held her so close that she would have thought the embrace watertight. Then they started to slid south and the warm water trailed down her chest and over their short blonde hair.

Their lips wrapped around her length, wet as the water and hotter than steam. A softness deserving of the otherwise hard body they belonged to, their lips were a strange and sweet kind of surprise. Mere moments later she felt the back of their throat, her body arching under the shower. Neck washed away by a torrent of hard rain, her own mouth open and unable to make out the cry as it escaped. A gasp, and their tongue lifted away - playing with the full tip of her condom.

When the water turned itself off she was dragged to warm up in the sheets. A clean-looking bed cluttered with spare clothes that the two of them wore as the decontamination bins did their work. She laid back, wrapped in a towel, the sheets, a clean mask and an old shirt as they pulled on a red hoodie to keep the warmth in. Every breath that escaped their soft lips fogged, clouding the air before disappearing into the broken-heater cold.

They lamented the temperature for only as long as it took to make a joke about sharing body temperature. She told them there would be heat at her place in the northern part of town. Their eyes met hers, hard green that went well with the angles of their body. They kept that gaze as their chilly hands eased a fresh condom over her.

They straddled her, barely hiding a grimace as they ignored talk of money. Appreciative, as it only ever left her with a bad taste in her mouth.

The red hoodie they wore shivered as they rode her, from the slightest hint of their body moving beneath the baggy fabric. The clouds they breathed grew stronger as she held their hips and helped them move.

Five years ago there had been worries that this sort of thing would never happen again. A long winter filled with viruses, and the end of life as it had been. Not a whole lot of a way to get back to anything casual, but here she was.

It was with a tired sigh that they stopped moving and just sat heavy against her hips. Pinned down, a thick load trapped wrapped in rubber. They brushed back their hair and pulled up the hood before leaning in to kiss her lips through the mask.

“You never know where you rich fucks have been,” they grinned, and her instant anger faded as she realised their playfulness.

And she couldn’t even fault their joke. Maybe that was why she found them so alluring.


End file.
